cloverfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:HAMMERDOWN Protocol
Guys Abrams stated the creature was killed as a result of the bombing http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/5/50/Clover_Dead.jpg -Smokerules Yeah, but then again he might be lying. And that picture isnt of the Monster being dead. Those are beached whales that the Monster ate or tried to eat. And besides, why would he say that if you hear "It's still alive!" at the end of the credits? ~ Oniell ford Right real smart to lie to the public. Oh and for "whale remains" they're pretty burnt up, and umm one them has a spike in it, andthe seaguls are extremley small compared to them, those are probably Clover's remains Check it *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clover_%28creature%29#Appearances *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clover_%28creature%29#cite_note-Dead-6 http://img372.imageshack.us/img372/4939/rollingstonejjns6.jpg Also if its alive, how did the military get the camera with out the creature attacking them? With New York bombed and gone, that creature would have a full line of sight. Also by "Its still alive" it could be momma, considering the team stated, that if there is a sequal it would be about the same situation diffrent camera man, or about mommy or daddy clover -Smokerules Do you seriously believe him? It is highly likely that he is lying! Besides, he says that he keeps things secret because "In this day and age, people know all about a movie or show before it even comes out". Second, the mother/father died long ago. If they were to make a sequal, they would use the same monster from the first film or use another one of it's kind that hatches out of one of the eggs near Tokyo Bay that were shown at the end of "Cloverfield/Kishin". Third, lying to the public is a good way to keep things secret. Russel T. Davies does that with "Doctor Who" alot and, because of that, the show is a major hit! J.J. Abrams kept things secret and lied about Cloverfield and Lost, and those were a major hits too! So there is no problem with lying unless you reveal something bigger and better than what people thought at first. For all we know, he may be lying to keep the plot of the sequal hidden or keep many possibilities of a sequal from being learned by the public. Also, the picture isnt really of the monster. It has been said that they look alot like Sperm Whales. You can see a giant bite taken out of one and the flesh looks like it was peeled off by something else! Of course seagulls are going to look small! Whales are colossal compared to Seagulls! Most of the seagulls are far away. If the Monster did die, then why would they leave the remains near the ocean? They would study it first and probably never release the remains! There also seems to be the remains of an octapus at the bottom left corner of the picture. Oniell Ford 21:56, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :We do NOT know if the monster survived or died. Abramms said one thing, the credit whisper said something else. Which should be trust? Abramms might have said that just to build hype, and that picture is NOT of the monster. The size is inproportianate (not the right one).--Oxico 20:47, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Alternative way for attack? this might sound stupid, but I was just thinking, bear with me here, rather than blow up the city with the monster, why not stick a few bombs/mines/explosives inside something that Cloverfield would eat? like the Horses they said it apparently ate? I understand that it was also to destroy the HSP's sized Parasites as well. but they could have sent a special force down for that part and thus creating a possible sequel with plot holes galore. just a thought there Misfits Chibis 01:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Misfits